dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Osiris
|name2 = First Impact }} ATK of all allies. |activeskill1 = Hands of Death |aEffect1 = ( /Ranged) Type: Conditional 18956% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown 7.2 sec). Attack Condition: 1 enemy with the lowest HP Debuff 1: Stun (2nd-phase, for 10 sec) Debuff 2: Casts Hands of Death, ignoring up to 3rd-phase immunities and EVA (excluding Boss-types, 3rd-phase, for 10 sec). *Hands of Death Effect 1: Inflicts additional damage equal to 40% of Max HP *Hands of Death Effect 2: Blocks enemy from using skills, receiving heals, and reviving upon death. *Hands of Death Effect 3: Enemies are automatically Taunted, all attacks become Critical Hits and increases enemy-received damage by 887%. |activeskill2 = Vow of the Netherworld |aEffect2 = ( /Ranged) Type: 9712% Skill ATK on all enemies (Ignores EVA, Cooldown: 11.3 sec). Debuff: Blocks heals and reviving upon death, ignoring 2nd-phase immunities and EVA (excluding Boss-types, for 10.2 sec). |activeskill3 = Fair Judgement |aEffect3 = ( /Ranged) Type: 9550% Skill ATK on all enemies (Cooldown: 19.4 sec). Debuff: Increases enemy-received damage by 1256% (excluding Boss-types, 2nd-phase, for 12.7 sec). Specialty 1: Removes up to 2nd-phase buffs. Specialty 2: Removes up to 2nd-phase debuffs on all allies. Specialty 3: Increases Skill ATK by 128% and Single ATK by 135% for all allies (2nd-phase, for 12.7 sec). |passive1 = Reaper's Blessing |pEffect1 = Type 1: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 10 sec). Condition: Ally death, excluding ally summons. Specialty: Casts immunity against enemy instant death skills, damage, and damage for all allies (2nd-phase, for 6.6 sec). Type 2: Conditional Special Skill Condition: Upon enemy revival, max 2 enemies (excluding Boss-types, ignores up to 2nd-phase immunities and EVA). Specialty 1: Removes up to 2nd-phase buffs. Specialty 2: Inflicts additional damage equal to 80% of Max HP Specialty 3: Blocks skill use and increases received damage by 565% (2nd-phase, for 15 sec). Specialty 4: Stuns (2nd-phase, for 8 sec). Type 3: Conditional Special Skill Condition: Enemy revives another dead enemy (excluding those who revived themselves and Boss-types). Specialty 1: Casts Hands of Death (ignoring 3rd-phase, immunities and EVA, excluding Boss-types, 3rd-phase for 10 sec). Specialty 2: Inflicts additional damage equal to 40% of Max HP. |passive2 = The Netherworld King's Authority |pEffect2 = Type 1: Conditional Special Skill Condition: When Osiris dies for the first time Specialty: Removes up to 2nd-phase buffs from 1 enemy and instantly kills them. Cannot be revived. (excluding Boss-types, ignores 2nd-phase immunities and EVA, 2nd-phase). Type 2: Passive Personal Passive: Decreases received damage by 100% and becomes immune to instant death skills (2nd-phase). Ally Aura: Increases ATK by 815%, Melee ATK by 746%, Skill ATK by 4831%, Single ATK by 5795% and additional Random Damage by 1420%. Decreases normal attack damage by 145% and received AoE damage by 150%. Each INFINITY enhance increases Single ATK 35% and Skill ATK by 42%. Enemy Aura: Increases received damage by 75% and received damage by 498%. Specialty 1: Upon using the Hands of Death skill, removes up to 2nd-phase buffs. Specialty 2: Upon using the Hands of Death skill, increases ATK Speed by 188% for all allies (3rd-phase, for 10 sec). Specialty 3: Upon using the Hands of Death skill, receives only 10% damage if received damage is bigger than 10% of your Max HP. Becomes immune to attacks (3rd-phase, for 10 sec). Specialty 4: Enemies that die after receiving the Hands of Death cannot use death-triggered skills or be revived. |passive3 = Lion's Song |pEffect3 = Type: Arena and League Battle Passive Ally Aura: Increases cooldown speed by 10%, ATK by 3860% and additional Random Damage by 1190%. Specialty 1: Upon using the Fair Judgement skill, resets skill cooldown for 1 ally, all allies become immune (2nd-phase), and all allies can block buff removal once (for 12.7 sec). Specialty 2: Upon using the Reaper's Blessing skill, removes up to 3rd-phase buffs on up to 2 enemies who have been revived. Upon using the Reaper's Blessing skill, inflicts additional damage equal to 15% of Max HP (ignores up to 3rd-phase immunities and EVA, 3rd-phase). Specialty 3: Upon using the Reaper's Blessing skill, inflicts additional damage equal to 10% of Max HP on the enemy that revived the dead, and stuns them (excluding those who revived themselves, 3rd-phase, for 5 sec). Specialty 4: Upon using the Reaper's Blessing skill, casts 3rd-phase buffs on all allies upon ally death (3rd-phase, for 6.6 sec). Specialty 5: Upon using the Netherworld King's Authority skill, removes up to 3rd-phase buffs on 1 enemy when you die for the first time. |infskill1 = Party Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increases ATK by 900% for all allies. |infskill2 = Party Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increases Single ATK by 900% for all allies. |infskill3 = ACC |infEffect3 = Increases your ACC by 360. |charskill = Death Game |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Specialty: Upon using the Fair Judgement Skill, increases Main Stats by 625% for all allies (2nd-phase, for 12.7 sec). |Gaiaweaponname = Reaper's Staff |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (All Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 112% Impact (All Allies - Arena) |GaiaweaponPassive = Increases Skill ATK by 1290% and additional Random Damage by 3760% for all allies. Decreases received Physical damage by 4940% for all allies and increases enemy-received Physical damage by 610% for all enemies in Arena. Increases Impact by 48% for all allies in Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8%. }}